Luceo Non Uro
by capamerica.elle
Summary: Durant l'été de sa quatrième année à Poudlard, Mary Mackenzie va découvrir quelque chose d'étrange sur elle et n'a pas idée à quel point cela va changer sa vie. Un Harry Potter qui semble la détester, une Hermione Granger trop curieuse, du jus de citrouille qui sort mystérieusement de son verre et une certaine armée de Dumbledore en vue. L'année risque d'être mouvementée.
1. Chapter 1

_Luceo Non Uro_

 _Je brille mais ne brûle pas_

 _Prologue_

 _La petite fille plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles et ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, évitant de montrer son chagrin aux autres. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce que l'homme en blanc avait à lui dire, se doutant que son discours était celui d'un médecin. La grosse tête de son chien essayait de se frayer un chemin entre ses bras pour la réconforter mais il n'y avait rien à faire, Mary ne céderais pas. Elle refusait catégoriquement d'entendre une nouvelle fois cette phrase insensée qui ne faisait qu'accroître la douleur dans sa poitrine : ils sont partis pour un monde meilleur._

 _Quand sa grand-mère essaya de l'étreindre, la petite fille repoussa ses bras. La colère mélangée à la tristesse ne cessait de grandir en elle comme un démon. Tout à coup, un bruit sourd retentit dans la salle d'attente. Un des vases placés près de l'accueil venait d'exploser mystérieusement en morceaux. Mary, effrayée par cet acte qu'elle venait d'accomplir s'enfuit en courant vers la porte de sortie suivie de près par son chien et par le médecin qui ne cessait de crier son nom en espérant que celle-ci s'arrête. Lorsqu'elle atteint les rives de la Tamise non loin de l'hôpital, elle s'arrêta brusquement sous l'étonnement d'Angus qui avait bien faillit sauter à l'eau si sa maîtresse l'avait fait._

 _Le docteur Becket n'arriva que quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflé par l'effort. Il fixa l'horizon un instant comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter puis attrapa l'épaule de Mary qui ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. La nuit éclairée par les lampadaires soulignée les traits doux de l'homme aux yeux aussi bleus que sa chemise._

 _« Ne me fais plus jamais ça, je t'en pris. Je suis médecin pas coureur de marathon, ironisa-t-il devant le visage crispé de Mary. Je sais à quel point il peut être difficile d'apprendre ce genre de choses._

 _Je ne pleurerais pas devant vous si c'est ce que vous attendez ! Rétorqua la petite brune._

 _Tu es bien courageuse pour ton âge et c'est bien mais parfois il est inutile de retenir ses larmes, inutile de souffrir pour rien. Dit-il en posant un genou à terre pour se mettre à la hauteur de son interlocutrice._

 _Ça vous est déjà arrivée à vous de perdre un proche ? S'intéressa soudain Mary qui détourna son regard vers le fleuve._

 _J'ai perdu mon frère il y a deux ans d'une pneumonie. Nous étions très proches._

 _Je suis désolée pour votre frère docteur Becket._

 _Soudain prise d'un chagrin immense, Mary se précipita dans les bras du médecin laissant sortir toutes ses larmes retenues depuis l'accident. Angus ne savait que faire, il tournait en rond derrière son amie cherchant le moyen de faire cesser ses pleurs._

 _Pourquoi sont-ils partis tous les deux ? Pourquoi m'ont-ils laissé toute seule ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Sanglotait-elle la tête contre le torse du docteur Becket._

 _Nous allons trouver une solution. Ensemble nous allons trouver une solution, je te le promets._


	2. Chapter 1 : Pumpkin Juice

Chapitre un : Pumpkin Juice

Un bourdonnement incessant occupait les tympans de la jeune Mary Mackenzie tandis que les gens se pressaient sur la voie. Elle, attendait là, immobile le regard vide d'expression, fixé sur le Poudlard Express se laissant bousculer par les passants sans rien dire. Cependant les amas de fumée blanche que crachait le train la firent toussoter ce qui la distingua rapidement d'une statue de pierre. La petite brune sentait ses jambes trembler sous le poids de son propre corps pourtant très léger. Elle essaya de faire quelques pas mais elle trébucha sur quelque chose de dur. Un chien à courtes pattes et son maître la dévisagèrent d'un regard noir fort déplaisant. Elle passa son chemin se dirigeant lentement mais surement vers la locomotive tout en pensant à son départ et à ses adieux avec le meilleur de tous les amis, Angus, son Deerhound, le seul qui la rattachait à ses parents, le seul qui la réconfortait quand elle avait un coup de blues. L'image de ses yeux plein de tristesse et de bonnes intentions, fit monter deux grosses gouttes dans son regard émeraude. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lever le pied pour monter dedans, des cris l'interrompirent. La jeune fille sentit son cœur faire trois tours dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit ses amis à travers la foule en effervescence.

Trois garçons du même âge que Mary couraient dans sa direction, les bras chargés de bagages. Le plus grand et le plus maigrichon était blond à l'allure élancée, il s'appelait William Hunt, il faisait rire Mary dans ses heures sombres, il était son pilier. Le second, Thomas Smith, dont les longs cheveux bruns noués en une queue de cheval volaient de droite à gauche, avait une corpulence assez normale pour son âge. Ce qui le distinguait des deux autres était la barbe tout juste naissante sur son menton. Le jeune homme supportait les moqueries gentillettes de sa petite sœur de cœur sur ses trois poils au menton. Le dernier et sûrement le plus heureux des trois était Eliott Singer, le plus proche de la jeune fille même si William était celui en qui elle plaçait toute sa confiance. Son visage reflétait très bien sa personnalité douce et attentionnée et son corps légèrement courbé vers l'avant sa timidité. Lorsqu'ils furent assez prêts, ils l'enlacèrent si fort qu'elle eut peur qu'une côte ne se brise sous l'étreinte.

A cet instant, le monde sembla disparaître autour d'eux et le temps parut sans limite. La chaleur que produisait l'étreinte de ses amis l'installa dans une sorte de transe dont elle ne voulait pas sortir.

Les couloirs du train grouillaient d'élèves de tous âges. Certains connaissaient Mary et lui décrochaient un petit sourire en passant comme Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ginny ou même Hermione. D'autres se voyaient obligés de la dévisager ou même de l'ignorer car la petite Mackenzie était aussi connu pour ses maladresses. L'an passé elle avait accidentellement glissé sur une limace à cornes en cours de potion et avait atterri la tête dans le chaudron de Neville Londubat. Une substance bleue avait coloré ses cheveux ébènes en vert émeraude et le professeur Rogue n'avait rien pu faire à cela à part enlever des points aux Gryffondors. Les Boyne, ses parents adoptifs, l'avaient privé de sortie pendant un mois en voyant cette catastrophe capillaire et le docteur Becket avait beaucoup rit à l'écoute de ce récit. Elle enroula inconsciemment une mèche mi-noire, mi-verte sur son index avant de se faire bousculer par un garçon à lunettes. Harry Potter. Elle vacilla mais Thomas la redressa.

« Regarde où tu mets les pieds Potter ! Pesta le brun en levant le poing en l'air en signe de protestation.

C'est bon Tom, oublie ça. L'arrêta Mary en lui attrapant le bras. »

Mary n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à Harry. Oh, bien sûr elle le croisait souvent car tous deux étaient à Gryffondors et qui plus est dans la même classe mais elle s'était habituée à son attitude froide à son égard. Plus le temps passaient plus elle commençait à l'ignorer. Pourtant quelque chose lui disait que cette année elle serait obligée de passer outre ses reproches.

Lorsqu'enfin ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide, les quatre amis de longue date s'y installèrent. Mary posa la cage de son hibou grand duc à sa droite, la plaçant entre elle et Thomas tandis qu'en face Eliott et William avaient entamé une conversation sur la saison de Quidditch. La jeune brune hésita un moment. Ses poings se resserrèrent sur ses genoux parfaitement alignés avec la banquette rouge, puis son cœur se mit à palpiter que trop rapidement et une migraine atroce s'installa dans sa boîte crânienne. « Contrôle-toi ! Contrôle-toi ! Tu vas faire sauter un wagon… » Soufflait-elle entre ses dents, consciente du danger que représentait son anxiété. Devait-elle dire que quelque chose n'allait pas ou devait-elle les laisser le deviner par eux-mêmes ? Non, les garçons ne voient jamais rien, ou que très rarement.

Les gars ? Engagea-t-elle nerveusement alors que tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Je dois vous parler de quelques choses.

Oui, on t'écoute Mary. L'encouragea William.

Cet été, chez les Boyne il s'est passé des choses étranges. J'ai fait sauter un évier à la tête de Christopher…

Non, t'es sérieuse ? Pouffa Thomas. Ton beau-père devait être content !

Oui, il avait les yeux injectés de sang. La tête parfaite des grosses colères. En plus du mois sans sortie, il m'a confisqué ma baguette.

Eliott resta silencieux un moment avant de se décider à annoncer ce qu'il pensait.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange. Ce n'est rien de plus que de la magie accidentelle.

La vérité c'est que je me suis servie de sortilèges sans baguette et que ce n'était pas accidentel. Bégaya Mary en se tordant les mains.

Sais-tu que…

Qu'on peut lancer un sortilège sans baguette ? Je sais mais ces sortilèges sont toujours très confus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout ce que je fais se rapporte de près ou de loin à l'eau. J'ai peur de ce qui m'arrive.

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle tandis que son visage pâlissait à vue d'œil. Sa famille ne savait rien de tout ça, tout comme eux ils avaient cru à de la magie, tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Disons que de parler de ce genre de choses à deux moldus n'est pas courant et encore moins conseillé. La petite brune ouvrit le bouche pour s'expliquer ainsi qu'avouer ses craintes mais se ravisa presque aussitôt.

Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore. Lui conseilla sagement William.

En parler avec le proviseur ? Etait-ce seulement la meilleure des solutions à son problème ? Comment allait-elle faire cette année en cours ? Allait-elle exploser une canalisation à chaque fois qu'elle en croiserait une ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle leur fit promettre de n'en parler à personne. Car Mary avait déjà bien assez à penser avec ses problèmes de familles, d'identité et de maladresse.

Sa tête se posa contre la vitre et son esprit voyagea à travers les pleines de sa terre natale, tapissées d'une herbe plus verte que ses yeux émeraude. Sa terre natale, l'Ecosse, le pays où elle a grandi, le pays où ses ancêtres ont vécus. L'image des highlanders poussant un cri de guerre à travers champs la fit esquisser un sourire. « Luceo non Uro » murmura-t-elle. « Je brille mais ne brûle pas » telle était la devise du clan Mackenzie au tartan vert, bleu, rouge et blanc. Ils étaient tout comme les Gryffondors, le signe du courage et de la force d'esprit. Mary quant à elle était l'exemple parfait de la maladresse incarnée. Elle semblait douter que sa famille puisse être fière de leur descendante dans ces conditions. Puis elle repensa à ses parents, à sa grand-mère qui ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis le drame de ses onze ans, au docteur Becket qui l'avait aidé à affronter la dureté de la vie et à son fidèle ami qui lui manquait définitivement plus que sa nouvelle famille. Une perle roula sur sa joue venant s'exploser sur sa robe de sorcière.

Bientôt les plaines verdoyantes se changèrent en un village tout à fait charmant du nom de Pré-Au-Lard et la lumière éblouissante de fin de matinée avait déclinée laissant le voile de la nuit couvrir le ciel de son manteau noir. Lorsque le train s'arrêta, William du secouer la petite Mary qui était maintenant enfouie au plus profonds de ses pensées pour lui annoncer leur arrivée à la gare. Elle se releva trop vite, son cerveau sembla tanguer dans sa boîte crânienne avant qu'elle ne continue son chemin vers la sortie son hibou Enata dans une main, un petit sac en cuir dans l'autre. Ses trois meilleurs amis allèrent retrouver Dean, Seamus et deux autres Gryffondors qu'elle ne connaissait que de loin. La petite brune se dirigea vers les diligences, le regard vide. « Pitié qu'il ne m'arrive rien avant un mois. » Pensa-t-elle avant de heurter de plein fouet un grand jeune homme brun.

Pardon Neville, je…

Oh ne t'en fais pas. La rassura-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Dans ses bras il tenait un pot de céramique dans lequel poussait une étrange plante dont la forme se rapprochait beaucoup d'un cactus moldus. Sa couleur grisâtre tournant légèrement au vert n'inspirait pas tant confiance à Mary sans parler des petits piques qui recouvraient une partie du spécimen.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Un mimbulus mimbletonia. Mon grand oncle Algie me l'a rapporté d'Assyrie cet été. Se réjouit-il.

En fait il lui expliqua que Poudlard ne possédait pas encore ce genre de plante alors il comptait reproduire celle-ci. Neville avait toutes les qualités pour devenir un grand botaniste plus tard et Mary s'en réjouissait d'avance.

Salut Mary ! S'exclamèrent trois voix à l'unisson qu'elle reconnut presque aussitôt.

T'es pas avec tes…

Non, ils sont avec Seamus et Dean. Coupant Ron qui allait lancer un adjectif déplaisant. Au fait Harry, désolé pour l'incident dans le train tout à l'heure.

Oh, tu sais… Lâcha-t-il vaguement en haussant les épaules.

Un courant d'air chaud caressa la nuque de Mary qui ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner, la diligence venait d'arriver. Elle se retourna lentement avant d'apercevoir un cheval ailé fort squelettique attachée à la carriole vide. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, la jeune fille avait toujours pu voir ce que les autres ne voyaient pas, les sombrals.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Murmura Harry qui détaillait la bête du regard.

Quoi ?

Qu'est ce qui tire la carriole ? Renchérit-il.

Mais rien ne tire la carriole Harry. Elle avance toute seule comme toujours. Le résonna Hermione l'air inquiet comme si son meilleur ami était en train de devenir fou.

Je les vois aussi. Lui avoua Mary dans le creux de l'oreille avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à monter dedans.

Une petite blonde occupait déjà une place. Elle lisait un journal étrange à l'envers et ses oreilles étaient ornées de mignons petits radis. Mais Mary la connaissait bien, elle était même amie avec. Elle s'appelait Luna Lovegood mais les gens se moquaient souvent de cette fille à cause de son excentricité d'esprit ou plutôt son ouverture d'esprit et la surnommait Loufocalove. Ce que Mary ne trouvait pas très gentil, elle avait balancé un sortilège de stupéfixion à Marcus Flint l'an dernier à cause de ça. La brune salua son amie sous les regards stupéfaits d'Harry et Ron. La carriole se mit en route.

Mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête ?

Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée… Balbutiait la pauvre Mary qui tremblait comme une feuille sous les vociférations de Ronald Weasley. Je ne voulais pas.

Roh, ça va ! On ne va pas faire tout un plat pour un simple verre de jus de citrouille ! La défendit Thomas dont les cheveux bruns faisait mine de se dresser sur sa tête.

Harry, je suis vraiment désolée. Ce n'est pas de ma faute tu sais.

Ah bon et c'est la faute de qui alors ? Renchérit le jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

De ta sale tête Weasley ! S'exclama Thomas, une veine palpitante sur sa tempe.

Les gens autour du conflit avaient stoppé leur conversation pour écouter la scène que se jouait entre Harry, Ron, Mary et Thomas. Mary avait accidentellement fait sortir le jus de citrouille du verre du jeune homme à lunettes et l'avait accidentellement laissait tomber sur ses genoux. Son meilleur ami qui la détestait depuis sa première année avait tout de suite répliqué à pleine voix attirant l'attention des élèves ainsi que du professeur McGonagall et de la nouvelle enseignante en Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal qui les regardaient d'un air autoritaire. Après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs et sa maladresse en même temps. « Bon sang, dois-je supplier dieu pour que rien ne m'arrive le jour de la rentrée ? »

Une fois le banquet terminé, alors que la jeune Mackenzie s'apprêtait à suivre ses amis pour rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors, le professeur McGonagall l'attrapa au vol et l'attira jusque dans le bureau du directeur faisant mine de ne pas entendre les interrogations de son élève. Arrivées devant la gargouille, elle prononça le mot de passe toujours aussi farfelu au fil des années « nid de cafard ». Puis un escalier coulissa et les éleva jusque devant une porte massive. Le cœur de Mary commença à s'emballer lorsque la proviseure adjointe la poussa à l'intérieur du bureau circulaire.

Monsieur, p-puis-je avoir des explications concernant cette entrevue ? Bégaya nerveusement la nouvelle venue qui apercevait le dos d'Albus Dumbledore observant le lac par sa fenêtre.

Le calmar géant profite du clair de lune ce soir. Sourit le vieil homme dont les yeux bleus semblaient pétiller à la lumière des étoiles.

Je suis maladroite je sais, même plus que maladroite mais s'il vous plait ne…

Il leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire. Que se passait-il ? Etait-ce si grave que cela de renverser du jus de citrouille sur Harry Potter ? Ou peut-être était-il au courant pour son « don ».

Ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais te parler ma chère Mary. Bien que tu ais fait une grande impression auprès de Dolorès Ombrage. Ria-t-il avec une lueur d'espièglerie dans son regard. Non, il s'agit que quelque chose de plus important. Quelque chose qui vous sera plus difficile à porter lors de cette année que votre maladresse. Nous savons ce qui tracasse ton esprit.

Vous avez besoin d'aide pour supporter cela. Une voix venait de sortir de l'ombre et un homme qui lui était familier s'avança sous son regard ébahi.


	3. Chapter 2 : Graham Mackenzie

_Chapitre 2 : Graham Mackenzie_

 _Lorsque Pomona Chourave poussa la porte de la serre trois, un courant d'air chaud vint dénouer quelques mèches rebelles de sous son petit chapeau pointu sali par le travail de Botaniste. La serre numéro trois était celle que préférait Mary car où qu'ils posaient les yeux, une plante magique s'y trouvait. Les élèves de cinquième année se disposèrent autour d'une grande table couverte de traces de terres séchée par la chaleur de cet endroit. Mary, accompagnée par ses trois meilleurs amis, se plaça le plus près du professeur pour bien en entendre les instructions. Ce qui, sans étonnement déplu aux garçons qui arboraient un air renfrogné. A sa gauche Neville était accompagné de Seamus et Dean. Les odeurs de fleurs d'automne se mélangeaient très mal avec celle de l'Empestine du mimbulus mimbletonia, venant titiller l'odorat affûté de la jeune fille qui en fit part à Eliott. Le cours se déroula mystérieusement sans encombre. Au contraire, Mary avait fait gagné quinze points à Gryffondor en répondant juste aux questions du professeur Chourave concernant la leçon sur les tentaculas vénéneuses. Certains même la remercièrent. Elle ne s'étonna elle-même d'ailleurs. Ce devait être l'entrevue avec Dumbledore de la veille qui hantait encore son esprit et l'empêchait de remplir son quota de maladresse pour la journée ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire._

 _Lorsque les élèves de Gryffondor et ceux de Serpentard se préparèrent pour le cours de potion qui suivrait, Mary profita du chemin qui séparait les deux salles pour parler avec les trois jeunes hommes qui lui servaient d'amis. William posa son grand bras sur les épaules de sa « petite sœur » comme pour la rassurer._

 _Mes parents ne veulent pas que je vienne chez toi pour les vacances de Noël. On a de la famille qui vient spécialement de France. Avoua-t-il désolé. Je voulais vraiment venir, tu sais._

 _Ce n'est pas grave, Will. Je ne vais pas en mourir et puis ça sera l'occasion de faire un peu plus connaissance avec les Boyne. Ria la petite brune glissant ses doigts entre ceux de son ami. Ils ont l'air sympa._

 _Tu sais que ce n'est pas en restant cloitré dans ta chambre toute la journée que tu apprendras à cohabiter avec eux. Lança Thomas plutôt fier de sa remarque très psychologique._

 _La vérité sortait de la bouche de celui dont on s'y attendait le moins. Mary esquissa un sourire en l'imaginant derrière un bureau vernis, de petites lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez et une plaque à son nom en dessous duquel sa profession était précisée en caractères italiques dorés. « Qu'est-ce que j'ferais sans vous, les gars. » Sa pensée sembla si forte que William la serra dans ses grands bras chaleureux._

 _En réalité, la petite Mackenzie n'aimait pas sa nouvelle famille. Après quatre longues années, ils avaient finalement décidé de prendre les choses en main et de sortir Mary de son antre pour se rapprocher d'elle. Le fait qu'ils aient envie de la connaître ne la dérangeait pas, c'est surtout le fait qu'ils aient attendu aussi longtemps, comme si Mary étaient encore trop fragile pour leur parler. Et toi Eliott ? S'exclama William en le bousculant légèrement. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas, elle ne les aimait pas voilà tout et ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le docteur Becket l'avait envoyé chez eux. Ils ne supportaient pas qu'Angus se couche sur le canapé quand elle regardait la télévision, ni qu'il fasse ses besoins dans le jardin, ni qu'il aboie le matin et encore moins qu'il lèche le fond de l'assiette de Mary. Ils étaient maniaques sur les bords et la punissaient lorsqu'elle marchait pieds nus dans l'herbe –oui, c'est absurde._

 _Quoi ? Visiblement il n'avait pas écouté la conversation mais personne ne lui en voulait après tout ce n'était rien de bien important._

 _Que comptes-tu faire pour tes vacances de Noël ?_

 _Houla, ça fait à peine deux jours qu'on est à l'école et vous pensez déjà aux vacances ? Bougonna-t-il en se contentant de marcher droit devant lui pour rejoindre la salle de Potions la tête baissée. Mes parents partent en Irlande quelques jours pour régler des affaires familiales. C'est mon frère qui me garde même si je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi-même._

 _Le frère d'Eliott avait quitté Poudlard il y avait déjà trois ans de cela et commençait à peine ses études en tant qu'Auror pour le Ministère de la Magie. C'était un jeune homme arrogant avec des cheveux gominés et une mauvaise habitude de bomber le torse à chaque fois que le sujet de la conversation le mettait en valeur. Jack et Daisy Singer était très fiers de ses études et de ses projets, le père étant déjà un auror. Seulement Eliott avait projeté de devenir fabricant de baguette en Irlande et son père désapprouvait sa volonté ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa mère qui l'encourageait dans cette voie. Cela ne semblait pas facile tous les jours chez les Singer et Mary le voyait c'est pourquoi elle lui apportait son soutien._

 _Bientôt ils entrèrent dans la terrible salle des Potions où le cher professeur Rogue était déjà présent arborant sa face dure et ses cheveux gras comme à son habitude. Les élèves rentrèrent si lentement que le professeur dû intervenir en leur infligeant un questionnaire surprise. Il interrogea sans surprise Harry Potter qui sembla convaincu de ce qu'il avançait sur la potion contre les furoncles. Grâce à son intelligence hors normes, les Gryffondors perdirent dix points. Puis ce fut Neville Londubat qui répondit maladroitement à une question sur les effets de la potion de ratatinage qui leur fit récupérer les dix points bien que difficilement._

 _« Bien, ça va pour cette fois Londubat mais je vous préviens, beugla-t-il, si vous échouez durant cette préparation c'est votre crapaud qui aura le plaisir de goûter à votre mixture ! Ses yeux noirs semblèrent lancer des éclairs. Aujourd'hui vous préparerez un philtre de confusion ! Je ne veux voir aucune maladresse de votre part Mackenzie sinon c'est la porte ! Grogna le professeur en s'approchant soudainement de la table de Mary son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'élève. Ais-je bien était clair ? Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, le souffle court et se mise au travail. Bon, à vos chaudrons ! »_

 _Il s'éloigna d'un pas saccadé avant de se placer derrière son bureau, observant ses élèves avec un soupçon de machiavélisme dans son regard. Heureusement Trevor était encore vivant à la fin du cours grâce à Hermione qui l'avait aidé pour sa potion et qui avait brillamment fait perdre des points à sa maison. Mais chose importante, ce n'était pas de la faute de Mary._

 _Lors du banquet de midi, la jeune fille sembla quelque peu absente. Son regard vide se plongea dans son assiette d'argent remplie seulement d'un morceau de pain et de quelques pois éparpillés tout autour. Elle grattait le fond avec sa fourchette lascivement provoquant un bruit strident qui faisait grimacer Ronald. Elle repensait à son entrevue avec Dumbledore et sa vue sembla se troubler quelques minutes, elle n'avait pas remarqué que son verre était tombé dans son assiette et avait éclaboussé la robe de sorcière d'Hermione Granger qui la réprimanda d'un regard glacial._

 _L'homme qui se tenait devant elle, possédait de beaux yeux bleus-gris sous lesquels se dessinaient les poches violacées du sommeil. Une masse de cheveux châtains parsemée de blanc recouvraient son crâne et il arborait toujours un teint pâle soulignant les traits de son visage malade._

 _Professeur Lupin ? S'étonna Mary d'une voix mélangeant surprise et confusion. Mais… Que faîtes-vous ici ? Je croyais que vous aviez…_

 _Démissionné ? C'est exact, mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a convoqué ici ce soir pour… et bien… Il se racla nerveusement la gorge tout en portant son point fermé devant sa bouche._

 _Cet unique geste renforça l'anxiété déjà présent dans le corps de la jeune fille qui sentait son cœur s'emballer à chacun de ses mots sans trop savoir pourquoi. C'est vrai, que faisait Remus Lupin à Poudlard ? Peut-être était-il là pour donner de ses nouvelles à la suite de ses lettres de l'an dernier. Mary n'était convaincue ni de ses propres pensées, ni de la réelle attention de Remus Lupin à l'égard de ses lettres. Mais alors pourquoi diable aurait-il dit que l'enfant ne devait pas affronter cela toute seule ? Et puis que voulait-il dire par « ça » ? La petite brune commençait à croire que toute l'administration de l'école était au courant de sa situation. Mais comment ?_

 _Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda soudain Mary avec une pointe de soupçon dans sa voix._

 _Tu es différente._

 _Ses mots résonnèrent dans sa tête comme un écho sans fin, lui rappelant inlassablement le jour où le docteur Becket lui avait annoncé la mort de ses parents. « Ils sont partis pour un monde meilleur » Au moins, il ne voyait pas leur fille se ridiculiser chaque jour de sa vie à l'école comme chez les Boyne. Elle se résigna à répondre à Dumbledore avec un ton sarcastique pour cacher sa peine._

 _Quel scoop ! Ironisa-t-elle dans sa barbe._

 _Un rire nerveux s'échappa délibérément de sa bouche avant d'apercevoir le regard noir à glacer le sang que lui lançait Minerva McGonagall derrière ses petites lunettes ovales. Après quoi son visage se durcit pour redevenir sérieux._

 _Nous voulons parler de ce que vous avez découvert récemment. Avoua enfin cette dernière en s'avançant vers son élève calmement._

 _Et ce qui a bien faillit faire l'objet d'une enquête au Ministère. Ajouta Lupin._

 _Son souffle se coupa soudainement, sur ses mains toutes fines, les veines étaient apparente sur ses poignets tout fins et quelque chose parut brûler au plus profond de son cœur. Comment le Ministère pouvait savoir ce qui se cachait derrière Mary ? Bien qu'elle voulu poser la question, elle se ravisa, prête à écouter les explications du professeur Lupin qui avait l'air bien informé sur sa situation. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'était elle-même._

 _En 1910, un écossais, un des derniers Highlanders développa des pouvoirs étranges. Il était capable de se servir de la magie sans baguette. L'eau était son seul moyen de défense. Personne n'a jamais su d'où ces pouvoirs lui venaient vraiment. Bien qu'il disait être né avec, ce n'est, je crois, pas votre cas. Lui adressa-t-il en replongeant son regard dans les émeraudes de la jeune fille qui secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite._

 _C'est évident que vous ne contrôlez pas assez votre magie, ajouta McGonagall. Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous aider à contrôler tout ça._

 _En la montrant tout entière de la main._

 _Mary ? Mary ! Mary ! On va arriver en retard au cours de Défenses. Criait une voix à son attention._

 _La jeune fille secoua frénétiquement sa tête pour chasser ce souvenir tout frais puis se tourna vers celui qui lui avait adressé la parole. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns parsemé de roux lui secoua brusquement l'épaule comme pour la faire revenir à elle._

 _Pardon Eliott, j'étais en train de…_

 _Pas le temps !_

 _Il attrapa son bras d'une telle violence que Mary le suivit docilement, en courant, jusqu'à la salle de Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal devant laquelle attendait une foule d'élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Cette foule était très loin d'être homogène. Un groupe en critiquait un autre et ainsi de suite tandis que Mary restait à l'écart de toute cette agitation, adossée contre le mur reprenant doucement son souffle. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il y avait autant de préjugés entre les deux maisons. Elle connaissait Drago Malefoy comme tout le monde mais s'il avait un caractère hautain avec tout le monde, une vraie teigne, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas de tous les élèves de la maison aux couleurs vert et argent._

 _Bientôt, une petite dame tout de rose vêtue apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, annonçant de sa bouche large et molle à l'assemblée que le cours allait commencer. Les élèves s'installèrent dans cet endroit mythique qui avait vu passé plus de professeur qu'aucune autre matière. On avait même qualifié cette place de maudite. Mary espérait que cette femme du Ministère bénéficierait de cette malédiction. A peine s'était elle assise à sa place habituelle aux côtés de Thomas que la vieille peau la détailla des pieds à la tête. Un malaise profond envahit la jeune fille dont les joues étaient à présent aussi rouges que sa cravate._

 _Durant ces deux heures devenus inutiles dès lors que l'on apprit que cette salle ne verra aucun sortilège de Défenses de l'année, seulement des plumes grattant sur un parchemin neuf, tout le monde paru soudain regretter le professeur Lupin y compris Mary dont le malaise s'était transformé en une colère sans autre nom que celui de Dolorès Ombrage. Un feu brûlait au creux de son ventre lorsqu'elle voyait les yeux globuleux de ce crapaud qui leur servait de professeur. Alors que celle-ci passait dans son rang, l'encrier roula mystérieusement sur le sol de pierre éclaboussant la robe de tâches noires._

 _Mrs. Mackenzie vous avez gagné une retenue ! Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau ! Hurla-t-elle de sa voix haute-perchée. On m'avait dit que vous étiez maladroite mais alors là c'est trop !_

 _Mais ce n'est qu'un encrier ! Lança la condamnée un peu trop vite à son goût. Ça part au lavage. Renchérit-elle avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche._

 _Mais c'est qu'elle est insolente en plus !_

 _On entendait rire discrètement derrière et quelques « Ohh » de surprise par-ci par-là. Harry Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer. Et Mary le voyait du coin de l'œil qui la dévisageait comme s'il estimait que son coup de tête sur le retour de Voldemort qui lui avait valu à lui aussi une retenue suffisait amplement à ces deux heures cours. Mais la petite Mackenzie était loin d'avoir fait exprès, elle ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis surtout pas le premier jour. Que dirait Dumbledore s'il apprenait cela ? Elle essuya ses mains moites sur sa jupe tandis qu'Ombrage reprit sa voix fluette et gentillette pour continuer son cours assommant._

 _La salle commune était vide. Un horrible sentiment de solitude grandissait dans le cœur de la jeune brune. Ses yeux s'aventurèrent dans l'âtre encore animé par quelques flammes dansant sur la dernière buche. Les mots du professeur Lupin hantaient encore son esprit alors qu'elle montait les escaliers d'un pas lent et mal assuré. « Je t'aiderais à contrôler tes pouvoirs. » Il n'avait pas précisé comment mais Mary se doutait que son année en tant qu'enseignant allait jouer là-dedans. Arrivé devant la porte qui menait aux dortoirs des filles, la petite Mackenzie fut surprise de voir un jeune homme assit devant la porte. Ses cheveux dorés scintillaient dans la faible lumière des torches accrochées le long des murs du couloir et ses yeux étaient humides et rouges de fatigue. Il porta sa main à la taille de la brune et la força à s'asseoir à ses côtés pour lui raconter son entrevue. William avait eu droit à tous les détails sauf un. Un seul détail, si petit quand on y pense mais tellement important…_


	4. OS : Mémoires d'Ecosse

_Mémoires d'Ecosse_

 _« Quand j'étais enfant, j'aimais me balader. Je quittais souvent la maison pour en explorer les alentours. Mes parents ne se faisaient pas beaucoup de soucis étant donné qu' Angus me suivait partout où j'allais. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils savaient depuis bien longtemps ce que je pouvais y trouver. Des champs à perte de vue, un petit bois de pins et de cèdres, une ferme habitée par un homme extrêmement gentil. C'est tout ce que j'avais découvert après trois ans d'exploration. Etrangement, je savais au fond de moi qu'il restait quelque chose à découvrir et je comptais bien le trouver._

 _Mon père était archéologue et un excellent historien, il comprenait mon besoin d'assouvir ma curiosité mieux que personne. Parfois, il me poussait même à partir en exploration un jour de pluie. Il disait que j'aurais moins de chance de croiser quelqu'un sur mon chemin mais que si je voulais rendre visite à des gens je serais ainsi sûre de les trouver chez eux._

 _«_ _Il est fort dangereux de sortir de chez soi. On prend la route et, si on ne regarde pas où on met les pieds, on ne sait pas jusqu'où cela peut nous mener. »_ _Ma mère préférait me répéter cette citation à chaque expédition pour me rappeler le souci qu'elle se faisait lorsque je partais._

 _Par une belle matinée de printemps, alors qu'Angus grattait à la porte d'entrée, j'eus la soudaine envie de partir pour la journée entière. Je n'avais que neuf ans mais j'étais bornée, le sang Mackenzie coule dans mes veines. Ma mère m'avait grillé dès la veille, elle avait donc préparé une délicieuse collation de ses petites mains de maîtres qu'elle avait soigneusement glissée dans mon petit sac de cuir dans la nuit. Le lendemain, j'étais partie à l'aube sans me soucier de l'avis de mes parents. Mon chien me suivait comme mon ombre, grâce à lui je n'avais jamais peur de nouvelles aventures. J'ai donc traversé le bois de conifères, parcouru quelques chemins presque abandonnés et longé un petit ruisseau._

 _Au loin, les façades grises d'un château commençaient à se dessiner et mon cœur se réchauffait rien qu'à cette vue extraordinaire. Je savais au fond de moi que je venais de trouver un fragment de ma vie. Au bout d'un chemin recouvert de gravillons, je me souviens de cette grosse pierre difforme sur laquelle était grossièrement gravé en toutes lettres : « Clan Mackenzie ». Mon chien semblait tellement heureux, plus que moi encore, vous l'auriez vu, un vrai foufou. Il s'élança sans même se retourner me suppliant par son départ de le suivre et c'est ce que je fis. Les jardins étaient magnifiques, tapissés d'une herbe verdoyante, quelques fleurs de printemps la parsemaient. Je me suis avancé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, là où Angus m'attendait impatiemment. « Je m'en fous, s'il m'arrive quelque chose tu en es l'unique responsable » L'avais-je prévenu avant de pousser l'imposante porte qui nous faisait à présent face._

 _Un courant d'air froid gifla mon visage, une odeur étrange de poussière et de bois brûlé avait emporté mon effroi avec lui, laissant place au courage. Angus était parti devant sans même s'inquiéter de mon avis sur la question. Mon premier pas dans ce château fut très maladroit, je l'avoue mais bien vite le deuxième rattrapa la chose._

 _Malgré l'odeur, l'endroit était plutôt bien conservé. Le salon et sûrement la salle de réception était orné des couleurs du clan. Les deux blasons étaient disposés au dessus d'une belle cheminée de pierre. L'un représentant cinq pics enflammé agrémentés de la devise « Luceo Non Uro », le second était une tête de cerf élaphe assez majestueuse avec une tout autre devise «_ _Cuidich'n Righ » (Sauver Le Roi). Je me suis approché de plus près, fasciné par ce que je voyais, effleurant du bout des doigts le premier blason. Cette devise, mon père me l'avait répété tellement de fois quand je tombais, je pleurais ou me plaignais que je pu entendre sa voix en même temps que mes yeux parcouraient les lettres dorées._

 _\- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? De pouvoir toucher un morceau de tissu que nos ancêtres ont cousu de leurs mains habiles._

 _J'avais sursauté sans dignité devant un inconnu. Un homme se tenait à l'entrée du salon, mon chien à ses côtés. J'ai tout de suite remarqué son kilt qui portait les couleurs de la famille : vert pour les prés et la forêt, bleu pour le ciel et la mer, blanc pour la pureté et rouge pour le sang. J'étais à la fois troublée et fascinée par ce vieil homme à lunettes ovale portant fièrement le tartan familial au XXe siècle._

 _\- Excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas du rentrer sans frapper… A vrai dire je ne savais pas que ce lieu était habité… M'étais-je justifié rouge de honte._

 _\- Ce lieu ? Savez-vous au moins où vous êtes tombé mon enfant ? S'indigna-t-il en s'approchant lentement vers moi à l'aide d'une magnifique canne à tête d'aigle._

 _\- Non… enfin je crois que si, en fait. Mais je soupçonne mes parents d'avoir fait exprès de ne m'en avoir jamais parlé._

 _\- Castle Leod, maison et siège de la famille des Mackenzie. M'annonça-t-il en m'attrapant par l'épaule. Comment vous appelez-vous ma chère ?_

 _\- Mary Mackenzie._

 _Ses yeux se rondirent comme deux prunes bleues prête à exploser. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de si exceptionnel à s'appeler Mary Mackenzie. De nos jours le prénom Mary est aussi célèbre qu'avant. Je me suis faite toute petite en le voyant se décomposer sur place._

 _\- Je suis Roderick Mackenzie, enchanté de rencontrer une de mes descendantes. Vous êtes une pure écossaise et qui plus est une pure Mackenzie._

 _Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur comme si c'était la première fois depuis dix ans qu'il n'avait pas vu un seul membre de sa famille. Ce qui, malheureusement, devait être le cas. Il dressa devant moi son index et une grande idée sembla lui passer par la tête. Le vieil homme disparu par la porte à grandes enjambés oubliant presque sa canne, pour réapparaître un plaid sur l'épaule, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Rah, j'étais heureuse, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Cet homme était adorable et qui plus est de ma famille. J'avais neuf ans, je jubilais devant cette attention que me portais ce Roderick même étant un inconnu, dans les traits de son visage marqué je voyais de la bienveillance._

 _Il posa le plaid aux couleurs de ma maison sur mes fines épaules puis m'admira longuement. Je le positionnai comme il faut en arborant un air de grande fierté. Si mon père avait su cela…_

 _Après cette matinée passé auprès de cet homme, je revins plusieurs fois et même si je ne leur avais pas dit où j'allais mes parents le savaient, enfin du moins mon père le savait. J'avais appris pleins de chose fascinante sur moi et sur ma famille, à neuf ans je connaissais par cœur le nom des clans les plus importants d'Ecosse, leurs alliés et leurs devises ainsi que leur tartan et leur blason. J'avais gagné confiance en moi grâce à Roderick Mackenzie et tout s'est écroulé le jour de l'accident. J'étais perdue, maladroite, timide et aucune autre compagnie n'était meilleur que la mienne._

 _Le docteur Peter Becket m'a offert un foyer, une nouvelle famille, une nouvelle vie et une chance de pouvoir briller avec ma magie. Aujourd'hui, je repense à tout cela, à ce vieil homme qui m'a enseigné les valeurs, à mes parents qui ont été si bons avec moi, à mon ancienne vie paisible et pleine de bonheur et cette époque me manque profondément. Maintenant j'ai les cheveux mi-verts mi-noirs, les traces de puberté affichées sur mon front, le statut d'asocial avec ma bande de potes masculins et le pire dans tout ça c'est que mes valeurs s'effondrent autour de moi._ _Le courage a disparu, la peur l'a remplacé. Luceo Non Uro n'est pas perdu à tout jamais_ _. »_


	5. Chapter 3 : Le chant du fou

Chapitre 3 : Le chant du fou

Harold Mackenzie disait toujours que l'exploration était un excellent moyen de se changer les idées. Bien sûr, Mary connaissait par cœur les convictions de son père et dans des moments comme celui, elle aurait préféré suivre ce conseil judicieux pour partir en expédition au bord du Lac. Mais malheureusement il se trouvait qu'elle n'avait pas su tenir sa langue devant le regard outré de Dolorès Ombrage. « Allez, une heure ce n'est rien. Se rassurait-elle. Et puis tu seras en compagnie d'Harry Potter. » Ses yeux roulèrent quant à l'écoute de ses paroles insensées. La jeune fille n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans la même pièce que Potter. Son regard froid qui semblait constamment lui envoyer des éclairs avait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise au plus haut point. Mary n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il était comme cela avec elle. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui elle avait l'habitude car la moitié de cette école faisait pareil.

Alors, qu'elle arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard, la petite brune repensait aux paroles de Lupin. « Graham Mackenzie », ce nom hantait son esprit depuis une semaine. Il lui arrivait parfois de le murmurer sans raison au beau milieu d'une conversation ou dans son sommeil. Un ancêtre du XXe siècle, Highlander. Elle imaginait bien un homme aussi robuste qu'un chêne portant le kilt, une épée à la main et une grosse barbe grisonnante. Soudain, une idée illumina ses yeux émeraude. Mary Mackenzie avait la solution mais tant qu'elle n'était pas sure, elle n'en divulguerait pas un mot. Elle mourrait d'envie de commencer mais elle devrait attendre la fin de son abominable retenue avec un crapaud sur pattes pour l'accomplir.

Bientôt, la porte du bureau d'Ombrage se dessina devant ses yeux désespérés. Une fine silhouette était adossée au mur passant la main droite dans ses cheveux noirs de jais. Mary le salua vaguement accompagné d'un sourire forcé mais il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, au lieu de cela, il se contenta de frapper trois fois à la porte. Une voix aigüe les pria d'entrer.

C'est d'un pas las que les deux arrivants s'exécutèrent. A l'intérieur, il sembla qu'un énorme pot de peinture rose avait explosé sur la totalité de la pièce. Les murs étaient décorés par des assiettes au centre desquelles se mouvaient de petits chats miaulant au moindre bruit. Une petite dame aux allures de reptile assise dans un fauteuil aux mêmes couleurs que son cardigan leur indiqua de sa main grassouillette un petit bureau. Les chaises étaient disposées de façon à ce que les deux élèves soient face à face. « Comme si la retenue ne suffisait pas… » Marmonna Mary qui expira un grand coup avant de s'assoir sous l'air glacial que lui lançait son camarade en l'imitant. Prêts à fouiller dans leur sac, la voix fluette d'Ombrage les arrêta en leur tendant une plume à chacun.

« Vous ne nous avez pas donné d'encre. Pesta la jeune fille fixant son interlocutrice.

\- Vous n'en avez pas besoin. Ce sont mes plumes personnelles !

\- Que dois-je écrire ? Demanda Potter en préparant sa plume à quelques millimètres du parchemin neuf.

\- Vous écrirez : Je ne dois pas mentir. Quant à vous Mademoiselle Mackenzie vous copierez : Je ne dois pas être insolente avec le professeur.

\- Combien de fois ?

\- Disons autant de fois qu'il faudra pour que le message pénètre.

Elle lâcha un petit rire suivit d'un abominable rictus. Le bout de la plume de Mary toucha le papier en même temps qu'Harry et les premiers mots furent vite écrits. La deuxième ligne pointait le bout de son nez quand soudain, une douleur s'empara de sa main gauche, une brûlure intense semblait lui couper la chaire. Elle leva ses yeux brillant sur le jeune homme qui avait eu le même réflexe. Il la fixa longuement en se frottant le dos de la main avant de dévisager Ombrage qui sirotait tranquillement son thé derrière le bureau parfaitement rangé.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Rien. Grogna le brun, les sourcils froncés.

\- Exactement, il n'y rien. Parce qu'au fond, vous savez que vous le méritez. Répondit-elle d'une douce voix hypocrite. »

Les minutes défilèrent lentement et la souffrance s'éternisait sur la main de chacun. Quand la pendule sonna la fin de l'heure, Mary s'effondra sur la table de fatigue. Elle repositionna les fournitures correctement avant de rejoindre son camarade qui l'attendait à la porte. Une goutte de sang perla de son entaille et vint s'éclater sur le tapis rose de l'entrée. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir le visage déconfit d'Ombrage. Harry avait une mine affreuse, une humeur mélangeant colère et tristesse. Mary empoigna tendrement son bras pour lui montrer sa compassion puis s'enfuit.

Il était tard, le derniers cours avait eu lieu et les élèves se dirigeaient à présent vers leur salle commune respective tandis que la jeune Mackenzie suivait ceux de sa maison en compagnie de William, Thomas et Eliott. Tous trois restèrent longtemps silencieux, ce qui semblait peu naturel de leur part. Ils avaient toujours quelque chose à raconter, que ce soit sur la nouvelle saison de Quidditch, sur les cours affreux de Rogue ou bien sur les blagues idiotes de Seamus, mais là rien. Mary ne pu s'empêcher d'attraper maladroitement la main de William qui la serra plus fort encore. Il savait que son amie n'allait pas bien en ce moment et il ne voulait pas lui annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles alors il se contentait seulement de tenir sa main jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Mary cachait sa main scarifié dans la manche de sa robe de sorcier, elle ne voulait surtout pas que ses amis s'en rendent compte. Elle l'avait bandé avant le cours de Sortilèges en faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne la voit.

La jeune fille monta directement dans son dortoir pour déposer ses affaires avant de rejoindre la grande salle pour souper. Le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre lui sembla si long, cela lui fit penser aux escaliers du Castle Leod où elle aimait se cacher lorsque son « grand-père Roderick » jouait à cache-cache avec sa petite fille. Ils étaient certes poussiéreux mais ils comportaient de nombreux recoins sombres où l'on pouvait aisément passer inaperçus. Un léger sourire fendit ses lèvres et quelques larmes perlèrent sur ses joues mais elle les essuya avant même qu'elles n'atteignent son menton. Mary sentit son cœur se briser. Son grand-père Roderick lui manquait énormément. La dernière personne de sa famille qui ne l'ignorait pas. Elle songea à écrire une lettre à son attention pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui poser quelques questions sur ce Graham Mackenzie qui hantait son esprit.

La jeune fille poussa la porte de son dortoir avec délicatesse avant de parcourir des yeux la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Cinq lits disposés en cercles dont seulement trois d'entre eux étaient utilisés portaient les couleurs rouge et or, deux grandes armoires à côté de la couche d'Hermione et celle de Parvati sans oublier les grosses valises en bazar aux pieds des lits.

Sur son propre matelas, une masse noire poilue ronflait comme un camionneur. Plus elle avançait plus l'étrange mammifère lui semblait familier. Elle veillait à ne faire aucun bruit, de façon à pouvoir lui faire peur une fois le moment venu. Hélas, son plan échoua quand son pied heurta accidentellement une boîte en fer de chez Honeydukes. L'étrange silhouette se souleva sur ses quatre pattes avant de sauter sur l'intruse qui tomba à la renverse sur le parquet.

« Angus, mon beau ! S'exclama-t-elle au bord des larmes. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Pour toute question, il répondait par des léchouilles sur le visage de sa meilleure amie qui l'enlaça avec force. Oh, il lui avait tant manqué. Elle pleura à chaude larmes sur l'épaule de son Deerhound, lui avoua toutes ses craintes, lui expliqua sa situation et s'inquiéta de ne pas pouvoir le garder à Poudlard, de ne pas pouvoir s'en occuper comme à la maison. Elle s'étendit quelques instants, la tête dans l'oreiller essayant de réfléchir à un plan tandis qu'Angus se faufila au bout du lit, sous les couvertures.

Bientôt, l'heure du repas sonna et Mary songea enfin à rejoindre la Grande Salle pour se remplir un peu l'estomac. Son chien se cacha sous le lit pendant ce temps mais elle appréhendait quand même que l'une des filles ne le découvre et la dénonce. A table, William, Eliott et Thomas semblaient surexcités, bien plus qu'ils n'auraient dû l'être après le cours de Sortilèges qu'ils n'appréciaient pas tant que ça. Mary soupçonnait ses amis d'être au courant de quelque chose sur cette surprise. Le mystère régnait toujours sur la façon dont Angus était parvenu à entrer dans son dortoir. Elle plissa les yeux sur le blond qui fit semblant d'être offensé, portant une main au cœur.

« Je connais c'regard ! De quoi m'accuses-tu au juste ? Ria-t-il sur un ton légèrement sarcastique, une cuisse de poulet au bout de sa fourchette.

\- Je n't'accuse de rien, voyons. Du moins, pas pour l'instant. »

Il frotta la tignasse brune de son amie avec son poing pour la faire râler mais s'arrêta net pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous ne savez pas comment mon chien est entré à Poudlard ? S'exclama la jeune Mackenzie dont la voix résonna dans le bureau circulaire de Dumbledore.

\- Effectivement.

\- Mais c'est forcément quelqu'un qui connait le château et le mot de passe des Gryffondors !

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Mary était rentrée dans une colère incontrôlable même si elle essayer tant bien que mal d'y remédier. Elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si Dolorès Ombrage apprenait la présence d'Angus à Poudlard. Sa poitrine menaçait d'exploser tant son cœur battait fort.

\- Moi, je peux répondre à ta question ! Retentit une voix qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau du directeur.

La petite brune se retourna trop vite et sa tête sembla tourner avec elle. Elle mit du temps à faire la netteté sur le nouvel arrivant. Il était grand, des cheveux châtains recouvraient son crâne bien formé, et il avait deux diamants bleus à la place des yeux. Les petites bougies placées un peu partout dans la pièce soulignèrent les doux traits de son visage. Mary bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se jeter dans les bras de l'homme qui attendait sur le pas de la porte. Elle embrassa sa joue à plusieurs reprises et enroula ses jambes autour sa taille telle une enfant.

\- Oh ! Ma petite Mary.

\- Peter que fais-tu ici ? Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille en resserrant plus fort son étreinte.

\- Dumbledore semblait s'amuser de cette scène, on pouvait l'entendre se réjouir derrière eux. Mary redescendit sur terre, littéralement et soutint son regard pour forcer le Docteur Beckett à répondre à son interrogation et celui-ci s'exécuta :

\- Je suis là pour te donner ceci ! Dit-il en tendant une enveloppe jaunie par le temps.

\- Qu'est-ce ? S'interrogea Mary qui la prit dans ses petites mains.

\- Lis-la, tu verras. La raison de la venue d'Angus y est justifiée comme pas mal d'événements qui te sont arrivés ces derniers temps. Et n'en veut pas trop à William mais c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de faire rentrer Angus dans ta chambre.

Comment pouvait-elle en vouloir à son meilleur ami pour une telle chose. Au contraire, un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage éreinté. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortie deux parchemins utilisés par la plume de son père. Mary l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil cette écriture allongée en italique qu'elle lui connaissait si bien, celle que la jeune fille n'avait cessé d'admirer dans les brouillons d'Harold Mackenzie. Son corps sembla vaciller durant quelques secondes. On ne lui avait pas parlé de son père depuis l'été de ses douze ans durant lequel des agents des services sociaux lui avaient posé des questions sur la relation qu'elle entretenait avec ce dernier. Une émotion étrange se répandit dans son corps tout entier, ce n'était pas de la tristesse, non, elle se sentait vide comme une coquille abandonnée aux pieds d'un arbre. Soudain tout ce qui était eau dans la pièce circulaire vola en éclat en même temps que Mary perdit connaissance. Elle n'avait jamais connu le baiser du détraqueurs mais elle était presque sure que la sensation était à peu près similaire. Un grand froid envahit son corps.

 _«Tu as les plus beaux yeux du monde, ma fille. Le vert des Mackenzie, le vert des prairies d'Ecosse, le vert de mes propres yeux. Tu es mon héritière, mon enfant. Une petite fille de toute beauté. Oh, je remercie tant ta mère de m'avoir offert le plus beau cadeau qui puisse exister sur terre. Je m'en vais maintenant, ne m'oublie jamais, ma puce. Promet-moi d'être dans ton cœur pour toujours, promet-le moi, Mary. Parce qu'où que tu ailles, je serais à tes côtés. Ne m'oublie pas mon cœur. »_

Les dernières paroles d'Harold Mackenzie résonnaient dans sa tête comme un écho sans fin, ne lui laissant aucun répit et la pression de la main de son père résidait sur sa poitrine. La jeune Mary sentait une fosse se creuser à la place de son cœur, les anciennes douleurs remontaient petit à petit. Elle souffrait. Ses parents étaient les seuls personnes de sa famille à l'avoir aimé avant Roderick Mackenzie. Ses grands parents l'avaient toujours considérée comme une erreur, une grosse erreur seulement parce qu'elle était une fille et que les femmes n'héritent pas dans l'aristocratie des grandes familles.

Le grincement de la porte la réveilla en sursaut. La respiration haletante, les veines de ses poignets apparentes et quelques goutes de sueur perlaient sur son front bouillant. Angus gémit de peur avant de se blottir contre sa maîtresse. L'enveloppe cacheté qui lui avait fait tourner de l'œil se trouvait délicatement posée sur sa table de chevet. Le manteau noir de la nuit recouvrait encore le ciel parsemé d'étoiles à travers la fenêtre. La jolie brune contempla longuement l'enveloppe jaunie qui lui était adressée. Dans le dortoir, un calme plat régnait, seule la respiration bruyante de Parvati se faisait entendre. Elle sortie la lettre et commença à la lire :

 _«_ _Ma chère Mary,_

 _Cette lettre t'es destinée à toi et seulement à toi. Il y a des choses qu'il faut que tu saches, des choses que je t'ai cachées pour ton bien. Je croyais que te tenir loin des conflits familiaux rendrait ton enfance que meilleure mais j'oubliais sans doute que le plus important dans la vie d'un homme c'est la famille. Je suis heureux que tu ais découvert Roderick et le Castle Leod, ton héritage. Quand tu seras assez grande pour t'en occuper, tu vivras là-bas, c'est ta destinée, Mackenzie. Le sang pur des Highlanders coule dans tes veines, rend leur hommage._

 _Tu es une excellente exploratrice et bien que tu croyais qu'on ne l'avait pas remarqué ta mère et moi, ta place est à Poudlard. Tu seras une sorcière de haut niveau grâce à un certain membre de ta famille. Ce qui nous amène à mes cachoteries aussi cruelles qu'inutiles._

 _Ma petite émeraude, te rappelles-tu le jour où nous sommes allez pique-niquer au bord du petit ruisseau près de la ferme du vieux Branson ? Bien sûr que tu t'en souviens. Tu disais avoir vu les tomates cerises voler jusqu'au panier mais j'ai tout nié en bloc. Tu avais raison. La vérité derrière tout cela est que je suis un sorcier comme toi aujourd'hui. Je me servais très rarement de la magie car après mes études à Poudlard j'ai rencontré ta mère et décidé de devenir un archéologue moldu. Je ne t'ai jamais dit tout cela car je pensais que la vie serait moins facile pour toi à l'école. J'ai apprécié être un sorcier toute mon adolescence mais ayant été élevé par des moldus, cette vie me manquait cruellement. Si j'ai décidé de te cacher l'existence de ton arrière-grand-père Roderick c'est seulement parce que nous n'étions pas en bon terme et je tiens à m'en excuser car il a illuminé de sa joie ton enfance et t'as appris les fondamentaux de notre famille. Il est quelqu'un d'extraordinairement bienveillant avec tout le monde mais surtout avec ma fille. Et je l'en remercie car tu as vécu grâce à lui trois ans de bonheur avant que nous nous éteignions. J'espère qu'il veillera toujours sur toi, même si tu dois vivre dans une autre famille. C'est lui-même qui t'as offert Angus lorsque tu étais encore trop petite pour t'en souvenir. Il disait que ce chien veillerait sur toi tout au long de sa vie et il a eu raison. Surtout, bat-toi pour qu'il t'accompagne à Poudlard ! Il est la dernière chose qu'il te reste de nous, ne le laisse pas tout seul._

 _Au fond de l'enveloppe tu trouveras une chaîne d'argent au bout de laquelle pends une pierre bleu. Elle est la preuve que tu es bien la descendante de Graham Mackenzie. Un sorcier doué de pouvoirs aquatiques qui t'as transmit sa magie. Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi il a choisi ma fille mais je l'en remercie._

 _Voilà, je ne peux t'en dire plus, ce sera ton aventure, ton exploration qui te mènera aux réponses que tu cherches. Pardonne-moi, de te laisser affronter cela toute seule, pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été toujours un père exemplaire, pardonne-moi si j'ai fait des erreurs que tu ne peux oublier, pardonne-moi de t'enlever tes deux parents, pardonne-moi de ne te donner cette lettre que l'année de tes quinze ans, pardonne-moi mon amour. Je t'aime plus que tout, ne nous oublie jamais.»_

Mary arrivait à peine à lire les dernières lignes tant les larmes envahissaient ses yeux. Elle se posait tant de questions sur son père et regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait avant l'accident. L'écriture était bien la sienne, caractérisée par ses J à longue queue et ses i sans point mais elle se demandait surtout quand est-ce que son père l'avait écrite. Il était resté trois jours en soins intensifs et deux jours en salle de réveil tout comme sa mère mais aucun des deux n'était conscient lors de ses visites.

Le soleil allait bientôt percer au dessus de la vallée et la rosée déposée sur l'herbe verdoyante se préparait à disparaître quand Mary se remémora qu'elle avait rendez-vous aujourd'hui avec le professeur Lupin après les cours, au bord du lac Noir. Elle se demandait encore ce qui l'attendrait durant cette journée.


	6. Chapitre 4 : L'éveil des sens

Chapitre 4 : L'éveil des sens

La jeune fille sentait l'étreinte violente d'une main squelettique sur son cou fragile prêt à rompre sous la force de cette horrible silhouette encapuchonnée. Un froid glacial envahit son corps tout entier tandis que son cauchemar essayait en vain de lui soutirer son âme. Des cris que trop familiers ne cessaient de se déclencher à tout bout de champ accompagnés de grincement fort désagréables. Son cœur ralentissait chaque secondes, le souffle commençait à lui manquer et ses veines palpitantes étaient prêtes à exploser. Une autre main recouverte de croutes purulentes planta un ongle dans sa joue si douce dont un sang chaud s'écoula en cascade. La victime ne pu résister à l'envie de crier tandis que sa chaire s'imbibait d'un sang plus noir que le voile lugubre de son agresseur.

« Mary ! Mary ! Réveille-toi ! Mary ! » Hurlait une voix douce et haute perchée résonnant dans ses oreilles comme un écho lointain. Ses épaules se balancèrent soudainement d'avant en arrière mais rien ne semblait y faire. Ses paupières demeuraient closes tandis que la souffrance sur sa joue continuait de croître. Un liquide glacé sembla transpercer sa peau quelques minutes avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent en grand, la respiration haletantes et le front en sueur, tous les sens en alerte. Quatre tâches encore flous étaient disposées autour de son lit et tandis que de grosse gouttes dégoulinaient de son visage, l'une d'entre elles s'approcha plus près pour lui prendre la main. Mary se recula brusquement repoussant les avances de cette chose sur laquelle la jeune fille ne pouvait poser un nom. Même leurs paroles semblaient approximatives. Elle distingua le corps filiforme de William et les cheveux indomptables d'Hermione, la chevelure tirée en arrière réunit en un seul et gros chignon de Minerva McGonagall ainsi que le beau pull rouge vif de Parvati. Mary ne réussit à se détendre que lorsque la masse noire poilue qui gisait à ses côtés lui adressa une léchouille sur sa joue.

William semblait bien nerveux devant ce spectacle. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il voyait sa meilleure amie pleurer comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait la nette impression que sa petite Mary avait changée depuis leur première année, remarquant la finesse de ses traits, l'éclat de ses yeux brillants et le creux de ses joues autrefois rondelettes. Comment aurait-il pu oublier leur première rencontre ? La petite brune toute maladroite qu'elle était avait trébuché à cause d'un croche-pattes de Seamus Finnigan et il avait eu le courage de la rattraper au vol puis de pester contre ce dernier. Il se souvint très bien du regard émeraude qu'elle avait posé sur lui ainsi que ce léger voile rose qui avait recouvert ses pommettes. Depuis leur amitié n'avait cessée de croître. Il posa ses lèvres sur le front bouillant de Mary et disparut par la porte suivit de près par la professeure de Métamorphose. Hermione et Parvati vaguèrent à leurs occupations en oubliant presque ce qui venait de se passer. Etrangement, personne ne lui avait demandé ce qu'Angus faisait à Poudlard. Peut-être avait-on fait passer le mot dans l'école.

Assise sur le bord de son lit, Mary essayait en vain de se lever pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Elle faisait rouler le pendentif azur entre ses doigts tout fins fixant le halo de lumière que produisaient les rayons du soleil levant à travers la fenêtre. Son ventre la faisait souffrir presque autant que sa joue sur laquelle l'ongle du détraqueur semblait s'enfoncer encore. Lorsque huit heures sonna, elle se décida enfin à écouter les grondements de son estomac. Elle revêtit la tenue réglementaire et empoigna son sac dans lequel se ballotaient un livre de potions, un encrier plein, une plume toute neuve et le manuel de Métamorphose. D'un pas las et presque sans vie, la petite brune se dirigea vers la salle commune suivit de près par son fidèle ami. Elle passa une main dans les petites mèches rebelles qui s'étaient échappée furtivement de son chignon vert et noir en repensant douloureusement à la lettre de son père. Une boule compressait sa gorge éreintée par les pleurs et même après une toilette minutieuse elle ressentait une chaleur couvrir sa peau de sueur froide.

La salle commune était pleine. Des élèves étaient regroupés devant le tableau pour regarder une dernière fois l'emploi du temps avant d'entamer la journée, d'autres profitaient de l'heure qui leur était attribué avant neuf heures pour finir leurs devoirs et certains même se lançait dans une partie de cartes. Affalé dans le sofa, la chevelure dorée de William se détacha de la lumière flamboyante que produisait la cheminée.

Soudain, la foule de Gryffondors sembla réaliser que Mary se tenait là, aux pieds des escaliers, perdues dans ses pensées tortueuses. Quelques réflexions se firent entendre par-ci par-là, des ricanements, des rumeurs mais rien qui aurait pu blesser la petite brune. Elle inspira un grand coup puis traversa la pièce sans même dire bonjour à ses amis. Derrière, une grave voix s'éleva plus forte que les autres. Elle criait son nom mais la jeune fille traça sans se retourner. Deux bras l'entourèrent comme des cordes et la serrèrent si fort que son corps s'immobilisa.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser me passer sous le nez comme ça ! Tonna la dite voix.

\- Je n'ai pas le cœur à rire William, lâche-moi ! Soupira la brune en s'extirpant de l'étreinte.

\- Tu vas déjeuner ?

\- Hum…

\- Je peux me joindre à toi ?

\- Hum…

\- Et que fais-tu d'Angus ? S'enquit le jeune homme en passant son grand bras sur les épaules de son amie.

\- Il ira se promener dans le parc. »

Mary sentait peu à peu ses jambes trembler sous son poids plume. Elle se sentait accablée par les écrits de son père et ce cauchemar affreux hantait encore ses pensées. Devait-elle en parler à William ? Qu'en ferait-il ? Probablement rien. William a toujours été le « protecteur », celui qui la comprend, il était comme un frère.

\- William ? J'ai pas mal de choses à te dire…

\- Moi aussi, petite Mackenzie ! Mais d'abord…

\- Un grondement retentit. Les deux amis se regardèrent quelques instants avant de pouffer de rire.

\- On va manger ! Reprit-il en accélérant le pas comme s'il avait peur que son ventre explose. »

Mary aurait cru facile de révéler l'existence de la lettre mais à peine eut-elle prononcé un mot que celui-ci s'envola sur le chemin qui menait aux cachots, étouffé par ses craintes. Le regard azur du jeune homme se posa sur les cheveux noirs de jais parsemés de vert de son amie puis les caressa tendrement de sa grosse main. La jeune fille s'adossa contre le mur de la salle du professeur Rogue craignant l'interrogation surprise plus que les questions de son ami. Un élève de Serpentard aux cheveux blonds gominés la dévisageait, un sourire méprisant plaqué sur le visage. Une colère profonde l'envahit soudain et ses joues prirent une sévère couleur rouge vif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, tête d'huitre ? Vociféra-t-elle à l'attention de Drago Malefoy qui ricana en voyant une silhouette noire lui couper le passage.

\- Mademoiselle Mackenzie ! Voulez-vous bien vous ranger avec vos camarades avant que je ne vous enlève des points ! Gronda l'homme qu'elle avait heurté.

Mary sentit le sang lui monter au visage sous le regard sévère de son enseignant en potions. Une main inamicale attrapa violemment son poignet et la tira à ses côtés. Inutile de dire à quel point Hermione Granger la détestait à ce moment précis où la maison Gryffondor avait bien failli perdre encore des points par sa faute. La petite brune se renfrogna avant de se résoudre à entrer dans la pièce sans même pouvoir étrangler Malefoy qui s'était bien moqué d'elle.

\- Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vous placerais par groupe de deux. Et n'imaginez pas vous retrouver avec vos amis ! Venez vous placer devant moi ! Bon alors…

Sa figure sombre disparut derrière un parchemin griffonné puis annonça :

\- Bell avec Weasley, Brown avec Thomas, Crabbe avec Smith, Finnigan avec Patil, Granger et Parkinson, Goyle et Singer, Londubat et Malefoy, Hunt et Zabini et enfin…

Rogue essaya de faire durer le suspens par une longue et lente inspiration mais Mary savait déjà avec qui elle allait se retrouver. Elle maudit intérieurement l'idée de se coltiner le seul Gryffondor qu'elle ne pouvait supporter

\- Mackenzie et… Potter ! Bien ! Vous préparerez une potion de Babillage. La recette se trouve à la page 153 de votre manuel.

C'est la tête baissée et les sourcils froncés que Mary s'assit à un plan de travail libre avant de balancer son sac sur sa chaise. Son partenaire n'était pas encore arrivé alors elle en profita pour parler quelques secondes à William qui travaillait en face d'elle avec Blaise. Il lui conseilla de rester zen face à Harry mais Mary désapprouva cette méthode en arborant une grimace qui lui était familière : le sourcil droit levé, le nez froncé et la bouche de travers.

La touffe noire de jais vint s'asseoir à ses côtés avant d'examiner les ingrédients qui étaient disposés sur la table. Valériane, infusion d'Armoise, Chenilles velues, Essence de Ciguë et limaces à cornes. Le brun à lunettes pouffa en voyant les bêtes invertébrés se tortiller sur le plan de travail, se remémorant certainement la chute de Mary dans le chaudron de Neville. Elle le rappela à l'ordre en lui tapant sur l'épaule puis la confection de la potion pu commencer. Animée par les débats inutiles entre les groupes ou les soupirs et les grondements des élèves, la salle de potions commençait à ressembler de plus en plus à un champ de bataille. Rogue allait et venait de droite à gauche, de Finnigan à Malefoy, de Granger à Goyle et plus il faisait de pas plus ses cheveux d'origine gras semblaient briller de sueur.

\- Attention Harry ! Trois gouttes pas plus pas moins ! Cria Mary à l'intention de son co-équipier qui tenait l'essence de Ciguë au dessus du chaudron en étain.

\- Ça va, je sais encore compter ! Râla-t-il alors que la goutte de trop pendait sur le goulot de la bouteille.

\- Relève ! Relève !

Mary tendit les mains sous la bouteille sans peur de se faire brûler la peau mais à peine eut-elle placé sa paume à hauteur du goulot que la goutte fila à grande vitesse vers la face outrée du professeur Rogue. Une méchante trace rouge se dessina sur la pommette de ce dernier venant s'ajouter à la couleur de sa colère. Harry pouffa de rire en même temps que sa voisine qui, elle, baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures plus intéressantes que le regard obscur que lui jetait Rogue.

\- 30 points seront enlevés à Gryffondor !

Le cours de Métamorphose ne se passa pas mieux car elle avait transformé son crapaud en bulle d'eau qui s'était forcément explosée sur ses parchemins. Le professeur McGonagall fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu mais les autres s'étaient mit à rire de bon cœur.

Avant de partir vers la Grande Salle, Mary fit un détour dans le parc pour prendre des nouvelles d'Angus. Elle détacha rageusement ses cheveux et jura une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de profiter du grand air pour se détendre. Levant les yeux au ciel, cherchant le rouge-gorge de l'automne ou bien le moyen de s'élever dans les airs pour le rejoindre. « Papa. Aide-moi ! » Murmura-t-elle les bras tendus espérant, priant une réponse tombée du plafond bleu azur. De fines gouttelettes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues et l'envie de chuter d'une grande falaise comprima ses poumons, arrêta son cœur.

\- Ne soit pas si dure avec toi-même ! Résonna une voix familière dans ses oreilles.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait comme il faut aujourd'hui, Luna. C'était l'enfer. S'écroula-t-elle dans les bras de sa chère amie.

Mary caressa lentement la chevelure dorée parsemée de nœuds papillons, de radis en laine, et autres fantaisies qui la caractérisaient si bien. Ses doigts glissèrent entre les mèches douces comme de la soie et ondulés à l'image d'une rivière calme puis son cœur recouvra un battement régulier et ses poumons se remplirent de l'air frais automnal qui effleurait son visage chaud. Elles rejoignirent la Grande Salle pour se restaurer main dans la main mais il eut bien fallu que la différence de maison les séparent. Mary se dirigea vers Eliott et Thomas tandis que Luna s'assit aux côtés de Padma qui semblait moyennement enjouée de la voir. Comme chaque midi elle ne mangea presque rien et commença à se faire du souci pour son chien dont elle n'avait eut de nouvelles depuis.

Alors qu'une conversion plus qu'importante, à savoir les équipes de Quidditch de cette année, séparait Thomas et Eliott, Mary ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir en assurant la victoire si Potter gardait son poste d'attrapeur. Ce dernier se retourna si vite que son cerveau sembla faire trois tours dans sa boîte crânienne. Les joues pourtant pâle de la jeune Mackenzie virèrent au rouge vif lorsque leur regard se croisa. Décrétant subitement que son estomac remplit de quelques légumes était plein, elle se leva subitement et rejoignit les serres en avance. Sur son chemin à travers les couloirs froids de Poudlard un clair aboiement résonna comme si le son avait rebondi contre les murs. Mary sentit son cœur se réchauffer et se retourna à vive allure pour pouvoir l'enlacer de toutes ses forces. Elle lui demanda sans réponse ce qu'il avait bien pu faire durant la matinée à quoi il répondit en quelques aboiements irréguliers. La porte de la serre trois se dessina devant les yeux brillants de la petite Mackenzie et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de retrouver cette sensation de décompression lorsque ses mains s'enfonçaient dans la terre humide d'un pot en céramique.

\- Joli chien ! S'exclama une voix fluette à son égard qu'elle ne reconnu que trop bien.

\- Merci. Répondit-elle avec méfiance devant le regard suspicieux d'une petite dame toute de rose vêtue.

\- C'est d'autant plus impressionnant quand on sait qu'ils sont interdits à Poudlard pour des raison purement simples. Argumenta-t-elle en approchant son visage reptilien d'Angus qui grogna.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore accepte sa présence. Rétorqua froidement la petite brune en posant sa main sur le crâne de son chien.

\- Plus pour longtemps. Ricana Ombrage, marchant volontairement sur la patte d'Angus qui montra les crocs. Oh, pardon ! Ce que je peux être maladroite parfois. Ajouta la tête de crapaud avant de s'éloigner dans un petit rire aigu.

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! Fait gaffe que je ne lâche pas mon chien sur toi ! Marmonna Mary dont le sang écossais bouillonnait dans ses veines palpitantes.

Le professeur Chourave qui avait assisté à la scène lui lançait un avertissement du regard. Elle passa outre avant de s'avancer vers elle. La petite dame semblait avoir passée une bonne partie de la matinée à rempoter des plants car ses ongles étaient plus sales que d'habitude et ses mains étaient couvertes de terreaux.

\- Vous n'avez pas mangé ? S'enquit Mary qui se souvint ne pas l'avoir vu à la table des professeurs.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, pardi ! Les deuxièmes années ont fait un si mauvais travail avec mes mandragores que j'ai dû passer derrière eux !

\- Je peux vous aider si vous le souhaitez. Se proposa Mary.

\- Je crains ne pas avoir le temps de finir tout de suite Miss Mackenzie, le directeur m'attend dans son bureau.

\- Mais et le cours ?

\- Vous direz à votre classe que le cours est annulé ! Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais on devait planter des haricots sauteurs !

Pomona Chourave posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son élève avant de se hâter dans le sens inverse laissant un dépôt de terre dans son sillage. Mary n'avait aucune envie de prévenir sa classe si c'était pour se retrouver en face à face avec Potter alors elle sortit du bâtiment en trottinant vers les bords du Lac. Le vent caressa son visage et plus elle courrait plus l'envie de s'envoler se faisait grande. Ses oreilles ne percevaient plus aucun bruit à part celui de l'eau agitée sur l'étendue solitaire. Accélérant sa foulée dans la descente Mary ne put s'empêcher d'exécuter de grands bons pour éviter de s'entraver les pieds.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta net à s'en déboiter les genoux les pieds à seulement quelques millimètres de l'eau glacée. Angus, souhaitant se rafraîchir de sa course s'engouffra à l'intérieur. La jeune femme finit par s'assoir contre un pin observant l'horizon scintillant avec nostalgie. Elle fourra sa main dans la poche de son gilet au col rouge et or pour en sortir la lettre froissée de son père. Relisant inlassablement chaque phrase, chaque mot, analysant le moindre changement dans son écriture. « _Elle est la preuve que tu es bien la descendante de Graham Mackenzie. Un sorcier doué de pouvoirs aquatiques qui t'as transmit sa magie. Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi il a choisi ma fille mais je l'en remercie._ _»_ Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de prouver que son sang était celui des Mackenzie ? Après tout, le fait qu'elle dispose de pouvoir liés à l'eau ne suffisait-il pas ? Et Roderick dans tout ça ?

Le soleil commençait à décliner lorsque des pas craquèrent sur les feuilles mortes de l'automne avec une douceur sans égal que celle de la brise. Un silence profond régnait aux alentours, aucun bruit ne pouvait perturber cette tranquillité dans laquelle Mary s'était installée. N'ayant pas entendu l'homme qui venait, la jeune femme se concentra sur l'eau, décidée à vouloir faire quelque chose de constructif avec ses pouvoirs. Elle tendit sa main vers l'horizon essayant de former une sphère pleine et assez grosse mais alors que la première goutte s'éleva dans l'air, elle retomba aussitôt. Elle soupira un grand coup et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. « Graham Mackenzie » Murmura-t-elle. « Donne-moi la force de me battre. »

\- Je crois pouvoir t'aider, Mary. Avoua une voix rauque. Tenez !

Il s'assit à ses côtés tandis que la jeune femme levait les yeux sur lui, Lupin lui tendit un vieux carnet à la couverture endommagée qu'elle empoigna soigneusement de peur que ce dernier ne tombe en miettes entre ses doigts. Des pages jaunies par le temps émanaient une vieille odeur poussiéreuse que Mary prit plaisir à inspirer la ramenant cinq années auparavant dans les bras de son grand-père Roderick. Les parchemins étaient recouverts d'inscriptions, de croquis, de prénoms, d'idées, de préparations et de sortilèges de toutes sortes. A la toute dernière page était inscrit le nom de son ancêtre.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Dans ce carnet tu trouveras toutes les informations que tu cherches depuis tout ce temps sur ton pouvoir extraordinaire. Répondit Remus poussant les mains de Mary à revenir à la première page. Le sort élémentaire qui peut te faire gagner n'importe quel duel est celui de la sphère.

\- Mais je…

\- Concentre-toi dessus et ne pense à rien d'autre. La coupa Lupin en lui faisant comprendre qu'il lui fallait se lever. Ferme les yeux, imagine la sphère s'élever dans les airs, imagine-la tournoyer sur elle-même. Imagine sa forme, sa taille, sa couleur, sa vitesse… Tout ce qui te permet de la voir comme réelle.

Mary s'exécuta laissant ses paupières tomber sur ses yeux émeraude puis commença à visualiser cette sphère tourner sur elle-même à quelques mètres de la surface du Lac, les rayons du soleil perçant à travers émettant sur la plage de galets une lumières dorée. La jeune femme sentait son cœur ralentir ainsi que ses poumons se remplir et se vider lentement.

La main tendue vers l'eau, elle ouvrit les yeux et se concentra sur son sort. Quelque chose paraissait bouillir à la surface de l'étendue, et alors qu'elle sentait son bras trembler, un demi-cercle se forma petit à petit. Ainsi sous les aboiements joyeux d'Angus une espèce de sphère commença à s'élever dans les airs. Mais à bout de forces, Mary la laissa retomber avant de s'écrouler à genoux sur la grève qui parut brisait ses os de sa fraîcheur. Il lui sembla voir le reflet de son père, les yeux pleins déception. « Ce n'est que ma première tentative, je vais y arriver je te le promets. Pensa-t-elle »

Dans la confusion, le claquement de mains du professeur Lupin résonna dans sa boîte crânienne comme une migraine désagréable puis en posa l'une d'elles sur les épaules de la jeune adolescente pour la réconforter.

\- Je crois qu'on en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui, hein ? Sourit l'homme aux yeux gris. Garde le carnet avec toi et profite de ton temps libre pour y jeter un œil mais surtout attends notre prochaine entrevue pour te servir des sorts.

\- Non ! Je veux réessayer ! Cria la jeune Mackenzie en se relevant difficilement. Je veux y arriver ! Si je ne sais pas accomplir celui-là alors je ne parviendrais pas à faire les autres !

\- Tu as usé assez de ton énergie, Mary ! Tu risques de t'évanouir. La prévint Lupin.

\- Je le ferais que vous le vouliez ou non ! Grogna-t-elle.

Mary Mackenzie sentit en elle grandir l'espoir de ses ancêtres. Le torse bombé, le regard fier, les mains tremblantes de volonté et le cœur battant au rythme des vagues. « J'y crois. Je crois en toi Graham Mackenzie. » Le même parcours se réalisa devant les yeux écarquillés de Lupin mais cette fois la sphère resta en l'air. Et sous les pensées ardentes de la jeune fille la boule d'eau se transforma en un incroyable lion à la crinière azure.

Cette fois le sort fut fatal et un voile sombre recouvra ses yeux alors que son corps effleura le sol humide dans les bras d'Orphée. Seule une voix persista dans un coin de sa tête, rauque et suave à la fois. « Je suis fière de toi ma petite Changeling* »

*Leurre laissé par les fées à la place d'un bébé humain dans le folklore européen. Terme utilisé en Ecosse, Irlande et Scandinavie. Peut désigner un enfant aux pouvoirs surnaturels.


	7. Noël Londonien

_Noël Londonien_

 _La neige dehors ne cessait de tomber donnant un certain charme aux rues étroites de Londres dont les passants bien habillés se pressaient sur le trottoir. Certains munis de plats emmaillotés dans de l'aluminium ou un torchon à carreaux rejoignaient leur famille, d'autres retombaient en enfance s'amusant à confectionner un bonhomme aux yeux de pierres et au nez de carotte. Le ciel formait un plafond immaculé de blanc dont la lumière perçante offrait aux bâtiments une couleur grisâtre. La buée que produisait sa tasse de thé sur la vitre glacée empêcha à Mary d'en voir plus. Elle n'avala qu'une petite gorgée de peur de se brûler la langue avec le liquide chaud et sentit ce dernier descendre le long de son cou. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants s'imaginant à des kilomètres de cet endroit devant la cheminée au feu crépitant du Castle Leod aux côtés de sa belle famille à raconter le bon vieux temps. Mary reprit une plus grande gorgée la laissant s'enfoncer au plus profond de son être. Ses yeux perlèrent à la simple pensée qu'elle aurait pu partager ce thé avec ses parents si…_

 _Petite Mary ? Il faut te préparer. Les invités vont bientôt arrivés. Annonça la voix douce et réconfortante de son hôte._

 _A ces paroles, la jeune fille s'exécuta. D'un pas las, elle se dirigea vers ce qui lui servait de chambre puis regarda longuement les affaires qui étaient disposées proprement sur son petit lit. Une robe neutre blanche accompagnée d'un très vieux plaid appartenant à son grand-père et de petites ballerines noires. Elle s'assit sur le bord du matelas, les mains tremblantes d'appréhension. Et Angus posa sa grosse tête sur les genoux de sa maîtresse comme pour lui donner du courage. Ces invités, elle ne les connaissait pas mais elle savait que parmi eux il y aurait la famille du Docteur Beckett. Que diraient ses parents en la voyant ? Une écossaise orpheline et en plus sorcière. Comment pouvaient-ils l'apprécier ?_

 _Elle revêtit sa tenue festive et se plaça devant le miroir pour remettre sa tignasse brune en place. Prenant en main la totalité de ses cheveux, l'enfant les fit tourner pour les attacher en un gros chignon. Son reflet la fit grimacer car les traces de l'accident persistaient sur son visage malgré tous les efforts que Peter avait fait pour faire disparaître la cicatrice qui traversait sa joue droite. Ses doigts tout froids effleurèrent la plaie boursoufflée et un frisson parcouru son dos. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Angus ? » S'exclama-t-elle finalement en se tournant vers son ami. « Tu crois qu'ils vont aimer ? »_

 _Mary, les invités sont arrivés !_

 _Ladite Mary sentit son cœur se décrocher littéralement de sa poitrine alors que la voix grave de Brad Beckett s'élevait dans le salon. Elle passa son plaid sur l'épaule puis le noua à la taille avec un écu de bronze à l'effigie des Mackenzie. La jeune brune inspira un grand coup et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre le living-room où se trouvaient déjà Madame et Monsieur Beckett ainsi que Daisy la sœur de Peter. Madame Beckett était une belle femme aux courbes généreuses et aux cheveux d'argent surplombant son visage rondelet. Ses petits yeux gris étaient séparés d'un petit nez en patate et son sourire était rayonnant. Mary la salua d'une révérence qu'elle avait apprise avec son grand père puis elle se tourna vers Monsieur. Un grand homme mince et robuste se tenait à présent devant la jeune écossaise. Ses cheveux broussailleux noirs de jais faisaient ressortir les yeux azur dont Peter avait dû hérités. Son visage était d'une finesse peu commune contrastant avec ses grosses mains qu'il lui tendit attendant que la petite brune lui serre mais elle refusa et s'inclina courtoisement devant son hôte. Daisy semblait ailleurs ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de saluer Mary d'un sourire distant. Le plaid que portait la jeune brune illumina le regard des invités._

 _Que représente cet écu ? S'exclama Madame Beckett en pointant l'objet de son doigt._

 _La… Le clan Mackenzie, madame. Bégaya l'écossaise devant le regard pesant des invités. Cinq volcans crachant des flammes entourées par la devise finement gravée : Luceo Non Uro. Je b…_

 _Brille mais ne brûle pas. La coupa Monsieur Beckett._

 _Mary était restée bouche bée devant son interlocuteur qui lui jetait à présent un regard de pitié. Elle sentie les larmes lui venir mais les ravala d'une traite pour ne pas s'humilier devant les invités._

 _Oh, je suis désolé… Je sais combien c'est dur. Avoua-t-il. Mais il est inutile de nous appeler Madame et Monsieur. Je m'appelle Brad et voici…_

 _Lucy, je sais._

 _Bon ! Maintenant que les présentations sont faites… Commença Peter espérant secrètement que ses parents ne l'interrogent pas sur son travail._

 _Et toi, mon cher Peter, comment se passe ton travail ? Et que devient cette… hum… Justine ?_

 _Mary remarqua le malaise de son ami sur ses joues devenues écarlates en un temps record. Il s'éclaircit la gorge en leur montrant la table pour les faire asseoir avant de répondre vaguement :_

 _C'est calme en ce moment. Je ne souhaite pas vous raconter en détails mes opérations le soir de Noël. Ria-t-il nerveusement. Tu viens Mary, on va chercher les amuse-bouche._

 _Cette dernière ricana dans sa barbe car il avait évité le sujet catastrophe de « Justine ». Il lui donna un coup de coude léger pour la remettre en place et lui demanda vivement de se dépêcher. La cuisine étant ouverte sur le salon, elle ne pouvait aborder le sujet mais elle se promit de le taquiner à un moment ou à un autre._

 _Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'elle avait emménagé ici, dans ce petit appartement auprès du médecin de ses parents mais elle faisait à présent confiance à Peter et souhaitait que l'entretiens avec l'assistante sociale n'est jamais eu lieu. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien des dires de cette dame toute maigrelette perchée sur ses hauts talons. « En tant que médecin interne, votre travail est beaucoup trop important pour garder une enfant orpheline et puis vous êtes célibataire ce qui pose problème. Il est donc décidé que je trouve une bonne famille pour mademoiselle Mackenzie. » Mary avait protesté avoir un grand-père à Strathpeffer mais « l'ennemi » avait refusé cette option sans même y réfléchir. En ce soir de Noël, la jeune brune s'efforçait donc de ne pas penser au malheur qui était survenu le 24 août 1990 mais cela se révélait bien dur d'autant plus que son grand-père Roderick ne lui avait toujours pas écrit._

 _Elle prit en main le plateau en bois que lui tendait Peter avant de se diriger vers la table du salon où les conversations sur l'Ecosse entre Monsieur et Madame Beckett fusaient. Mary sentit le sang lui monter aux joues lorsque son nom résonna dans le verre presque vide de Lucy._

 _« Mary, très chère, soutiens-tu l'idée que l'Ecosse a besoin de son indépendance ?_

 _Lucy ce n'est qu'une…_

 _Absolument, madame ! Mais bien que je sois tout à fait disposé à argumenter mon affirmation je ne voudrais pas créer de litiges en ce soir de réveillon. Avait-elle avoué dignement avant qu'Angus n'aboie en sa faveur._

 _Pour une p'tite de onze ans t'en as du vocabulaire ! Remarqua glacialement Daisy qui sirotait un verre de vin. »_

 _Mary eut envie de lui répondre que ses parents l'avaient bien élevé mais cela aurait créé une confusion et elle n'avait aucune envie d'en parler aujourd'hui. Peter qui avait tout entendu depuis la cuisine, se présenta un plateau garni par des tartines de foie gras dans les mains et demanda d'une voix solennelle à sa petite écossaise si elle pouvait leur chanter quelque chose en gaélique._

 _Mary sentit sa gorge se nouer, et ses mains s'humidifié d'anxiété. Il était un monde où elle ne s'était jamais aventurée ou presque, celui de sa voix. Elle connaissait bien par cœur quelques chansons en gaélique que lui avaient apprises son grand-père et son père mais elle appréhendait le fait d'avoir une voix trop vilaine pour en faire ressortir les sentiments. Mais comme toute la tablée s'était mise à l'encouragée, elle se leva et alla se placer devant le sapin, tremblante comme une feuille. Son ventre grondait de mécontentement car celui-ci voulait assouvir sa faim mais Mary appuya dessus jusqu'à se faire mal pour le faire taire. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, une immense pensée pour sa famille et son courage à deux mains. Puis dans un souffle incertain, la jeune écossaise fit sonner sa voix :_

O ba ba mo leanabh

Ba mo leanabh, ba

O ba ba mo leanabh

Nì mo leanabhs' an ba ba

Ged tha mi gun chaoraich agam

'S caoraich uil' aig càch

Ged tha mi gun chaoraich agam

Dèan a leanabh an ba ba

Eudail mhòir a shluaigh an dòmhain

Dhòirt iad d'fhuil an dé

'S chuir iad do cheann air stob daraich

Tacan beag bho do chré

Dhìrich mi bheinn mhòr gun anal

Dhìrich agus thearn

Chuirinn falt mo chinn fo d' chasan

Agus craicionn mo dhà làimh *

 _Lorsqu'elle eut finit, des perles salées roulèrent délicatement le long de ses joues enfantines décimant ainsi la totalité de la crème qu'elle avait appliquée sur sa cicatrice. Les invités applaudirent avec un tel enthousiasme que Mary se demanda s'ils n'en faisaient pas un peu trop. Gênée, d'un revers de manche elle fit disparaître l'humidité sur ses pommettes avant de regagner sa place auprès de Peter. Ce dernier déposa un baiser chaleureux sur son front et encouragea le reste de la tablée à se servir._

 _Le reste de la soirée se déroula presque sans encombre hormis le fait qu'un voisin un peu pompette ait frappé à la porte pour apporter le courrier à onze heures du soir ce qui fit rire aux éclats Mary, se sentant enfin heureuse auprès des Beckett. A minuit on ouvrit les cadeaux sur le canapé auprès du feu et sans grande surprise, Peter offrit à ses parents un cadre photo rempli de clichés de familles Daisy lui offrit quant elle une cravate de mauvais goût décorée avec des rennes les parents donnèrent à Mary une broche somptueuse représentant un cerf en argent et Peter une carte accompagné d'un roman. Elle ne pu croire que des gens aux yeux desquelles, elle était une inconnue lui avait offert un si beau et coûteux présent. Mary, qui n'avait pas eu connaissance des invités n'avait confectionné qu'une petite boîte en bois à son ami et avait acheté une nouvelle balle à son Angus avec le peu d'argent qu'il lui restait._

 _Lorsque la famille prit congé, Mary resta auprès du feu couchée sur le tapis avec son chien. Elle pensait à son grand-père, à ses parents, aux Noëls qu'elle avait passé en leur compagnie si chaleureuse, aux journées de bonheurs semblables à aucunes autres et à la façon dont celle-ci s'était déroulée. Au fond de son cœur, la jeune orpheline eut l'horrible impression d'avoir trahi la mémoire de ses parents puisqu'elle avait été heureuse et qu'eux ne pouvaient plus l'être._

 _Quelques jours plus tard, la lettre de Roderick arriva dans une enveloppe jaunie à l'odeur de papier vieilli. Sur le dos de laquelle était écrit en petites capitales :_ _Mary Mackenzie, 25 c Abingdon Street, London._ _Le sentiment que Mary ressentait ne relevait plus du bonheur mais de l'exaltation. Ce jour-là, elle sauta dans tout l'appartement pour exprimer sa joie. Son grand-père ne l'avait pas oublié et c'était tout ce qu'il comptait pour elle._

 _« Ma chère Mary,_

 _J'ai bien reçu ta lettre. La mienne n'arrivera peut être pas à temps pour Noël mais ce qui compte est que je te souhaite de joyeuses fêtes. Ta présence me manquera lors du réveillon. Ayant l'habitude de te voir régulièrement, je blâme l'assistance machin pour ne pas t'avoir laisse revenir en Ecosse. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce docteur barquette prend soin de toi et que tu n'es pas trop triste pour profiter de ton réveillon._

 _Je t'embrasse fort,_

 _Ton papy qui t'aime._

 _Ps : ci-joint, une montre à gousset de famille. Prends en soin. »_

 _La jeune écossaise prit l'objet dans ses mains, le soupesa une demi-seconde puis explora du bout des doigts la surface gravé en argent de la montre. Un petit bout de métal ressortait sur le côté attirant toute l'attention de Mary qui, d'un mouvement habile le pressa. Elle s'ouvrit en deux, laissant apparaître un cadran numéroté qui correspondait à l'heure et un autre couvert par une vieille photographie d'un sombre inconnu. Elle y regarda de plus près, d'un œil interrogateur mais il n'y avait rien à faire, cet homme ne lui disait rien. Mary referma la montre et la glissa dans sa poche en espérant un jour comprendre l'origine de ce cadeau ne se doutant pas que cet homme allait changer le courant de sa vie._

 _*Ce n'est pas un chant de Noël. Il s'agit de lamentations, un chant pour une personne décédé qui à l'époque où elle a été inventé était destinée aux soldats mort sur le champ de guerre._


End file.
